Havoc
by Ketchum
Summary: A little of everything, four potentially dangerous cards appear on the scene, and syaoran is seriously depressed, can sakuda help him in time to get the cards? Please R


Havoc  
  
Written By: Ketchum  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ccs! Sorry!  
  
Syaoran Li walked in the front door of his apartment and threw his backpack to the floor. He went into the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet, looking over the many bottles he pulled out the Tylenol and popped three into his mouth. Then he filled up a nearby cup with water and swallowed. He exited and headed to his bedroom. He didn't bother to flip on the light rather he just threw himself down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. The phone rang, and then it rang again, and again. "Be quiet!" Syaoran shouted and put a pillow over his head.  
  
****  
  
"He's not answering," Tomoyo told her friend.  
  
"He should be home now," Sakura responded.  
  
"Maybe he took the long way,"  
  
"Even so," she said worriedly.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to go to the festival on our own,"  
  
"We can ask him tomorrow,"  
  
"Your right, think Eriol may want to go?" Tomoyo suggested.  
  
"Uh, I don't know Tomoyo,"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Do I sense a crush?" Sakura teased.  
  
"No, No, No!" Tomoyo shook her head, blushing.  
  
"Okay, if you say so, sure we can call him,"  
  
****  
  
"Yea, I'd love to go!" Eriol responded.  
  
"So, we'll meet you at the entrance at 6 tomorrow?" Tomoyo reassured.  
  
"Yes, Tomoyo, entrance at six, later!"  
  
"Bye!" They hung up. Tomoyo let out a long sigh.  
  
"Tomoyo?" Sakura asked, a smile starting to form at the corner of her lips.  
  
"What?" She said shaking her head.  
  
"Never mind," she smiled.  
  
****  
  
Syaoran's alarm clock buzzed. He looked at the time, 8:00. "Ah!" he said, hitting the clock, stopping the racket. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep.  
  
****  
  
"I just don't understand, he hasn't missed a day," Sakura said worriedly.  
  
"Sakura, he's fine, I promise," Tomoyo tried to calm her.  
  
"But, but," she paused, "He didn't answer his phone yesterday, what if something happened on the way home and he never made it?"  
  
"I doubt that happened," Eriol said as he approached the group.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, he's probably just taking a day off, there's no need to worry Sakura,"  
  
"It's not just that," she started.  
  
"Well what else?"  
  
"I wanted to ask him about the festival tonight," she mumbled.  
  
"Aw! How kawaii!" Tomoyo squealed.  
  
"I'll call him when we get home," she said again.  
  
"You mean, when you get to my house, since you're coming home with me today," she reminded her.  
  
"Oh yea!"  
  
"So you can try on that beautiful outfit I made you! Oh Sakura! It's so kawaii!" Eriol and Sakura sweat dropped.  
  
****  
  
Syaoran looked at the clock. It was noon. He had never stayed home from school before. It was an interesting experience. He continued to punch the bag in front of him, it helped relive some of the stress on him. Left, right, left, right, left, the bag flew up and came back down, left. He cursed, hitting the bag a little harder. Within seconds, sand was pouring at an alarming rate from the bag. He cursed again, and punched the bag, over and over again. He hit the bag one more time, and the limp sack swung back and forth, he noticed a dark red spot on the bag. He looked at his hands, and noticed they were bleeding. He cursed again, nothing seemed to go his way anymore. He marched back into the house and slammed the door. His headache was now ten times worse then it had been in the past few days. He groaned and threw himself down on the couch. His thoughts started to wander, reminding him about all the things that had been on his mind the past few months, slowly building up  
each day.  
  
First of all he was lonely, lonelier then he had ever felt, lately Sakura had been hanging out with Tomoyo a lot more, and Meiling had gone back to Hong King. Eriol was an annoyance, more then he could express in words. He had slowly developed a crush on Sakura, and wished he hadn't because that made it harder to be around her. He always felt nervous, about everything, from as extreme as giving a presentation in class, to just talking to someone on the telephone. He hadn't felt happy in a long time, and he had nobody to talk to about his troubles. The cards had been all captured, and Sakura named Mistress, strange things were still happening, but Sakura seemed to be able to handle it on her own, and rarely called him for help anymore. He wanted to tell her he wanted to help, but figured Kero would just tell him how he wasn't needed, and he already felt that in general, and didn't need some stupid stuffed animal reminding him of that. He had talked to his mother a few days  
earlier, and she asked when he was coming home. He wanted to go home, but at the same time wanted to stay and finish school, and be there incase Sakura did need help. Soon, he had fallen asleep, his worries drifting away.  
  
****  
  
The phone rang, and pulled him out of his deep sleep. "Hello?" he said hoarsely.  
  
"Li-kun? Is that you?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Nnnnn..ya, who's this?" he yawned.  
  
"Kinomoto, you okay?"  
  
His ears perked up, "Ya," there was a long pause.  
  
"Where were you today?" she asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You weren't in school, we were worried,"  
  
He had to quickly think of a response, "Oh, um," he lost his train of thought.  
  
"Li-kun?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"You sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yea,"  
  
"Okay, well a couple things before I go, first, call me if you need anything okay?"  
  
"Kay, thanks, bye,"  
  
"Wait!" she said as he hung up.  
  
****  
  
"What did he say?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura didn't answer. "Sakura?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know Tomoyo, it sounded like there was something wrong,"  
  
"Is he sick?"  
  
"Maybe, but I have a feeling that's not it,"  
  
****  
  
The phone rang at Syaoran's house again. He opened his eyes. It took a moment to register in his still sleeping mind what was happening. "Ah!" he shouted picking it up.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Li-kun?"  
  
"Who's this?"  
  
"It's Yamazaki-kun,"  
  
"Hi,"  
  
"Hi, I was calling because sensei gave me your homework, and I was wondering if you wanted me to bring it to you,"  
  
"Nah, I can come get it at your house,"  
  
"Okay,"  
  
"Where do you live?"  
  
He gave Syaoran directions, before they hung up.  
  
****  
  
`I guess it'll be good to get some fresh air,' he thought to himself. He put his jacket on and headed out the door. The cold stung his cheeks. He walked briskly toward Takashi's house.  
  
****  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol sat at a table in a café. "This chowder is good," Tomoyo said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Yea," Eriol replied.  
  
"Sakura, are you okay?" Eriol asked, "You seem preoccupied."  
  
"Oh, I'm fine, just thinking,"  
  
"About what?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Li-kun, I still don't understand what is wrong,"  
  
"Sakura, he's fine," Tomoyo told her for the hundredth time, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to use the ladies room," she said standing up from the table.  
  
"Tomoyo! Wait!" Sakura said.  
  
"Be back in a two minutes," she said placing her napkin on the table.  
  
"Sakura, why are you so worried?" Eriol asked when Tomoyo was gone.  
  
"He just sounded very distracted on the phone, and he missed school too, he's not the type to miss school,"  
  
"Well Sakura, I think Tomoyo is right, he's probably fine, just got a cold, and maybe he's stuffed up so he had some trouble hearing you on the phone."  
  
Syaoran walked passed the café where the trio was eating. He looked in the window, contemplating whether or not he should stop in for some dinner, and to warm up. Then he spotted them, Sakura and Eriol, sitting in the café, alone. He growled, becoming very furious, of course, she had time to hang with Eriol, why not? He thought.  
  
Sakura looked out the window and spotted a familiar figure. She stood up, "Sakura where are you going?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Be right back," she said heading toward the door. Syaoran turned and walked as quickly as he could away from the café, back the way he came.  
  
"Where's she going?" Tomoyo asked as she returned.  
  
"No idea," Eriol said a little spaced out. Sakura burst through the door, it was beginning to snow. She saw Syaoran walking quickly away.  
  
"Li-kun!" she shouted. However, he didn't hear her and soon he was home. She debated whether or not to call him on his cell phone. She took hers out and ran her fingers over it. She walked back into the café and sat down.  
  
"What was that all about?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Nothing," she mumbled.  
  
****  
  
Syaoran ran up his steps, remembering he forgot to pick up his homework, he decided to forget about it and go back to sleep. He came to his door, and noticed it was open, had he forgotten to shut it before he left? He walked in and his belongings were scattered all over the floor. He cursed and sat down on the floor.  
  
****  
  
Sakura couldn't take it anymore; she dialed Syaoran's number and waited.  
  
"Who you calling?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Li-kun"  
  
His cell phone rang; he hadn't gotten a call there in ages, what if Sakura needed help! He quickly pulled it out. "Hello?"  
  
"Li-kun?"  
  
"Sakura?" he caught himself, had he just called her Sakura? He really was out of it lately.  
  
Sakura too, was a little taken aback. "Yea, um I was just worried,"  
  
He sighed, "You worried me,"  
  
"You worried me, I saw you at the café," he reminded himself of the scene.  
  
"Yea, you and Eriol have fun?"  
  
"Eriol? Oh yea, Tomoyo invited him,"  
  
"Tomoyo?"  
  
"Yea, she was there too,"  
  
"Oh," he said feeling a little bad.  
  
"So, is everything okay?" she asked again.  
  
He looked around and remembered what happened. It was yet another thing to worry about. He sighed.  
  
"I don't know," he mumbled.  
  
"Li-kun?" she said worriedly.  
  
"No Sakura, I'm not," he did it again!  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Everything," he said hitting his head on the wall.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well for one, I just got home, and some," he paused, "Someone broke into my house,"  
  
"Oh no!" she shouted, "Where's Wei?"  
  
"Hong Kong,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm here by myself,"  
  
"Do you want us to come over?"  
  
"No, it'll just make matters worse."  
  
"Sakura what's wrong?" Tomoyo asked; she and Eriol were now staring at her.  
  
She shushed them with her hands.  
  
"What if I just came?" she covering her ear with her hand  
  
"Can u bring the cards?"  
  
"If you'd like," she smiled.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course,"  
  
"Okay, you know how to get here?"  
  
"Yea, be there in a few minutes,"  
  
****  
  
"Where?"  
  
Sakura shushed Eriol with her hands once again.  
  
"Sorry," he muttered.  
  
****  
  
"Okay, bye," She said hanging up. "Okay, I gotta go," she said standing up, picking up her purse.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Li-kun's,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He needs some cheering up, and I have a few ideas," she winked to Tomoyo.  
  
"Okay Sakura, good luck,"  
  
"Bye Sakura!" Eriol waved as she walked off.  
  
****  
  
Sakura walked through the snow, which was now almost an inch deep. She bounded up the steps and knocked on the door. "Come in!" he shouted. Sakura walked in to find him lying on the couch wrapped in a blanket. She stepped over a few items, while walking over to the couch. She sat on the floor next to him.  
  
"Hey," she smiled, petting his forehead.  
  
"Hi," he said quietly.  
  
"I can't believe this happened," she said.  
  
"It figures, everything else seems to be going wrong lately,"  
  
"What do you mean,"  
  
"It doesn't matter, let's clean up," he said sitting up; he folded the blanket and placed it over the arm of the chair. "I was thinking, we could use the cards to help," he suggested.  
  
"Will it cheer you up?"  
  
"A little yea,"  
  
"Well then sure," she smiled.  
  
She took out the bubble card. "Bubble! Please fix up Li-kun's house!" she shouted. Within moments the bubble card had spread its power across the room, and it looked as good as new.  
  
"Did they take anything?" she asked.  
  
Syaoran looked around the room. "Everything looks in place," he stated. He sat back down on the couch and took a deep breath. "Thanks Kinomoto," he smiled. `Syaoran smiling?' Sakura thought.  
  
"You need anything else?" she asked. He shook his head. "Well," she sat down in a chair across from him. "You need to talk?" she offered. He shook his head again. They sat in silence for a few minutes. "Why weren't you in school?" she asked trying to get something out of him.  
  
"Too much stress."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Yea," There was another long silence. "What do you want to do?" he asked.  
  
"Hmmm..." she thought, "Why not a game?"  
  
"Like a board game?"  
  
"Sure,"  
  
"Well, I don't have any,"  
  
"Well then, why not truth or dare?"  
  
"I'm not really up for getting up and doing things," Syaoran said.  
  
"Why not just truth then?" she suggested, maybe this way she could get something out of him.  
  
"Okay, how are we going to do this?"  
  
"You have to be completely honest, and nothing leaves this room," she said, stressing the word nothing.  
  
"Yea," There was another long pause. "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure,"  
  
"What's up with you and Eriol?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I mean, you were at the café today, together,"  
  
"Oh, that? I told you, Tomoyo invited him,"  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"I tried to invite you, but the first time there was no answer, and the second, I didn't have a chance,"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea, we were going to go to the festival, Tomoyo, me, and you,"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea, I felt bad lately because we haven't been hanging out,"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea Li-kun,"  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
"Okay my turn," she started. "Why did you call me Sakura on the phone?"  
  
"I don't know," he responded, trying not to blush.  
  
"I was just curious, because, because, it's okay if you do,"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea, but only if I can call you Syaoran,"  
  
"Sure, okay, my turn," he said getting a little more into the game. He thought hard for a little while. "Who do you like?" Sakura was taken aback.  
  
"Wha-what?" she stuttered.  
  
"Who do you have a crush on?"  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's personal!"  
  
"You don't have to answer it,"  
  
"Well I can tell you who I used to like,"  
  
"Okay,"  
  
"You know Touya's friend Yukito?"  
  
"Of coarse!"  
  
"Yea,"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Ya, my turn, um," she thought, "What is everything that is making you sad?"  
  
"Everything?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
"Okay, where do I start?"  
  
"The beginning," she said, maybe this would help.  
  
"First of all, I don't have any friends,"  
  
"What? What about me and Tomoyo?" she said defensively.  
  
"We haven't hung out in so long, and since you became the mistress, it seems like you don't need me anymore,"  
  
"That's not true! First of all, I consider you and Tomoyo my best friends, and second of all, there hasn't been anything involving the cards where I've been needed either, and anytime there is I always call you, I always do Syaoran," she said moving over to the couch. "What else is bothering you?"  
  
"Well, my training hasn't been good lately, I can't seem to do anything right, my grades are slipping, I feel unimportant, I've lost touch with my family, and, it's just," Sakura was hanging on his every word. He noticed this and turned away blushing. "Thanks,"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Listening to me,"  
  
"Why shouldn't I listen to you?" she wondered.  
  
"Nobody else does,"  
  
"Aw, Syaoran, I'll always listen to you,"  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
"What else is bothering you?"  
  
"I don't really want to talk about it now,"  
  
"Well if you do I'm here okay?"  
  
"Sure, you want something to eat?" he said trying to change the subject.  
  
"Sure,"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Whatever you're having," she smiled.  
  
"Cookies?"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
"Okay! We can make them!"  
  
"Yay!"  
  
****  
  
The two of them headed into the kitchen and looked for the ingredients. Sakura grabbed the sugar and put it on the counter. Syaoran grabbed the flour and set it on the counter, only a little too hard. The open bag puffed into his face. He coughed. "Ack!" he shouted. Sakura turned around, and giggled.  
  
"Aww, look at you," she said walking over to him.  
  
"See, I can't do anything right!" he complained.  
  
"Syaoran!" she said wiping flour off his nose. "You look like a snow man," she smiled.  
  
"Thanks," he said sarcastically, walking over to the sink.  
  
"What? You look cute!" she clasped her hands to her mouth, did she say that out loud.  
  
"Thanks," he washed his face off, then dried it off with a towel.  
  
****  
  
They started to mix the ingredients together in a bowl. "I wonder how it tastes?" Sakura asked.  
  
Syaoran took a little on his finger and held it out to Sakura. She tried it "Mm, it's good!" she smiled. He laughed, `Syaoran laughing?' she thought to herself, she was making some progress.  
  
****  
  
"Here we go," she said, putting the tray into the oven. "They look beautiful,"  
  
"There cookies Sakura,"  
  
"Pretty cookies," she smiled, he gave her a blank face, "Uh, so! What do you want to do?"  
  
"I dunno," he shrugged.  
  
"Do you want me to go?" she asked, sensing that over the past few minutes his attention seemed to dwindle.  
  
"Oh, if, if you want," he said sadly.  
  
"No, I just thought you were tired of me,"  
  
"I could never be tired of you Sakura,"  
  
She blushed, "So what do you want to do?"  
  
"I told ya, I dunno, what do you want to do?"  
  
She yawned, "What time is it?"  
  
"Like ten-ish,"  
  
"Hoe! Can I use your phone?"  
  
"Sure,"  
  
****  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, is Tomoyo there?"  
  
"Who's this?"  
  
"Sakura, is that you Eriol?"  
  
"The one and only,"  
  
"Why are you there?"  
  
"We came here after you left, how's Syaoran?"  
  
"Fine thanks, can I talk to Tomoyo?"  
  
"Sure,"  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, it's Sakura,"  
  
"I know silly!"  
  
"I was wondering if I told my dad I was at your house, and I'll be home late, that you would cover for me,"  
  
"What are friends for?"  
  
"Thanks a million! I gotta go, have fun, with, yea, what is he doing there anyway?"  
  
"Later,"  
  
"Oh, okay, see ya,"  
  
"Bye"  
  
****  
  
"Hey dad? . . . Yea, I'm at Tomoyo's I'll be late . . . okay, thanks, bye,"  
  
****  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"It's fine, I can stay as late as I like, but I either have to be home by 12, or sleep over,"  
  
"I think we can manage that," he smiled.  
  
"It's cold, can we turn up the heat?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sure,"  
  
There was a buzz, "Cookies!" Sakura said heading into the kitchen. She opened up the stove and pulled out the delicious smelling cookies. She closed the oven with her knee as she sat them on the stove. Syaoran walked over to her and put his arms around her from behind, scaring her, but she soon welcomed the hug.  
  
"It should be warmer soon," he smiled, "Thank you,"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Cheering me up, I forgot how fun it is to be with you." She turned around and looked him in the eyes, why was it so hard to tell him her feelings?  
  
"Any time, what are best friends for?" she whispered. The two of them stood there for some time, slowly they moved closer, and within seconds they were kissing. They quickly broke apart, "I, I, I" Syaoran started. Sakura just stared at him. Syaoran quickly walked out of the room and into his bedroom.  
  
****  
  
"I can't believe you just did that Syaoran," he thought to himself, "You just screwed everything up! Everything! You always screw everything up!" Then he heard a quiet knock on the door. "Come in," he said, standing. Sakura walked in and stood in front of him. .  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, with her head bowed.  
  
"No, I'm sorry."  
  
She looked up, "Cookies are ready."  
  
"I don't deserve cookies,"  
  
"Why do you talk like that?" Sakura said angrily.  
  
"Because I don't, I just, I screw everything up," he said looking at the ground, shuffling his feet.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Sakura, I, I don't even know how to tell you, so it doesn't matter you probably should just go home," he said sadly.  
  
"No," she looked at her intently, "We're going to talk about this now, no secrets,"  
  
"I can't tell you, because then you'll,"  
  
"I'll what?" she said moving closer to him.  
  
"You'll hate me."  
  
"I could never hate you," she whispered, tears were forming on the brims of her eyes.  
  
"Do you mean that?"  
  
"Syaoran, I love you," she said looking him in the eyes.  
  
"That . . ."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's what I wanted to say," he said half stunned. The two of them embraced. Sakura took a deep breath and closed her eyes.  
  
"I've wanted to tell you for so long," she said quietly.  
  
"Me too," he whispered. Sakura looked up to him, "Wanna give it another go?" he smiled. Sakura nodded.  
  
****  
  
RING! RING!  
  
Syaoran groaned, "Let it ring."  
  
"What if it's my dad?" Sakura asked groggily. She looked at the clock it was 6:30 am. She reached over and answered. "Hello?"  
  
"Li-kun?"  
  
"Uh, no, Hold on,"  
  
"Yamazaki," she told him.  
  
"I told you to let it ring," he frowned. "Why are you calling so early?" he whined "I had at least another half an hour to sleep,"  
  
"Sorry, it's just, you never showed up yesterday, and I was wondering if you were coming to school today, or not, and if you wanted me to bring it by your house on the way to Chiharu's"  
  
"Uh, sure, see you then, okay?"  
  
"Sure, sorry about waking you up," he apologized.  
  
"sss ok," he responded handing the phone back to Sakura who then hung it up, before falling back to sleep.  
  
****  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
"Someone's at the door," Sakura said to Syaoran.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Oh forget it," she said standing up, she steadied herself and walked toward the front door. She slowly unlatched the locks, and standing there was Takashi.  
  
"Hey . . . Sakura?" he said with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Hi, what's up?" she said ushering him in.  
  
"I was bringing by Li-kun's home work, and, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I fell asleep here last night, no biggie, um, Syaoran's still asleep, so want me to give it to him?" she offered, yawning.  
  
"Okay," he handed the papers to her, just as Syaoran walked into the room.  
  
"Hey," Takashi waved, he was obviously a morning person.  
  
"Thanks for bringing them by," he said flipping a light on. He looked to the clock. "God, we have to be in school in an hour," he whined.  
  
"Quit whining," Sakura said.  
  
"Whatever," he said walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go, you guys, uh . . .have fun . . . um, see you at school,"  
  
She nodded and walked him to the door.  
  
"We have 45 minutes to get ready," Sakura yelled back to Syaoran.  
  
"Fine!" he shouted back somewhat angrily, Takashi gave Sakura an odd look. She shrugged and ushered him out of the door.  
  
"Bye,"  
  
"Bye,"  
  
****  
  
"I'm not going,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What's the point? We don't learn anything useful anyway," he said, walking into the kitchen.  
  
"The use is, so that you can graduate eventually,"  
  
"Yesterday was great," he smiled, as did Sakura. "I got to stay home the whole day,"  
  
"Your funny," she sweat-dropped. She walked over to the drier and pulled out her uniform. "I'm going to go change, be right back," she said heading into the bathroom.  
  
****  
  
"That's weird," Chiharu said as she and Takashi walked toward the café for an early breakfast.  
  
"I know, I never expected to see her there," he said, "I just figured Meiling was in town or something,"  
  
"Well, we'll keep their privacy, but you say he was irritable?"  
  
"Yea, like not like him you know?"  
  
"Yea, that is weird, maybe something happened,"  
  
"That's what I was thinking, I mean he wasn't in school yesterday,"  
  
"Well, hopefully everything is fine, and we'll find out about it later," she comforted him, after all Syaoran was one of his good friends.  
  
****  
  
"Ready?" he asked her, waiting impatiently by the door.  
  
"Almost," she responded.  
  
"I see why you're late every day,"  
  
"Jeez Syaoran, give me a break,"  
  
"Sorry, I'm just stressed," he replied.  
  
"Do you really want to stay home that badly?"  
  
"Just one more day, I haven't taken a day off since I still lived in Hong Kong," he replied.  
  
"Okay fine, let me call my dad and ask if he minds if I stay home too," she smiled, excited that she could stay home a day.  
  
****  
  
"No,"  
  
"But dad!" she argued.  
  
"Sakura, you need to learn!"  
  
"It's just one day dad,"  
  
"Why? Are you feeling sick?"  
  
"No I just don't want to go, please?"  
  
"Sakura, no, there's no reason, you have to go,"  
  
"Okay fine," she replied, slamming down the phone.  
  
"I take that as a no?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yea, I have to go, you coming or not?"  
  
"I'll come," he sighed.  
  
"Oh thank you!" she hugged him.  
  
****  
  
"There not here yet," Takashi turned to Chiharu, "I'm worried,"  
  
"Honey! They'll be here I promise, stop being such a worry-wort!" she pleaded with him. Just then she felt a pang of annoyance.  
  
"You should just mind your own business Takashi!" she snapped before sitting in her seat. Takashi looked stunned.  
  
Just then two familiar faces entered the room, holding hands. They leisurely walked to their window seats.  
  
"Syaoran, I'm surprised! First, a day off, then a day late, I swear your turning into Sakura-chan!"  
  
"What's wrong with being like Sakura?" he asked. Tomoyo smiled when he said her name.  
  
"How cute," Eriol said sitting behind Tomoyo. Syaoran scowled.  
  
"Knock it off," Syaoran responded.  
  
"Moody are we?" he responded.  
  
"Leave him alone Eriol," Sakura said putting her head in her hands, since when did Syaoran turn so hostile?  
  
****  
  
Sakura looked up at Syaoran, she had laid her head in his lap and was looking up at his face. He was watching the people at lunch, leaning against a cherry tree.  
  
"Syaoran I'm worried about you," Sakura said.  
  
"I'm fine,"  
  
She sat up. "You don't seem happy,"  
  
"I'm not," he responded.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't even know, Sakura, hey, are there other clow cards?" he asked. Sakura was astonished at his question. "I don't know, I'd think you'd be the one to know, and you said there weren't so I guess not,"  
  
"Well I'm wondering if I'm wrong, I've been sensing them lately,"  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"A few weeks ago,"  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
Just then a huge gust of wind blew past, there were a few shouts as some people chased after their lunch bags which had blown away. "Weird," Syaoran muttered.  
  
"Yea . . ."  
  
"Now you've got me worried," Sakura said lying back down. Syaoran looked down at her, he ran his finger across her cheek.  
  
"That's why I didn't say anything," he responded, smiling. Just then Sakura felt a sharp pain inside of her, she shouted, grabbing her stomach. "What's wrong Sakura?" he said worriedly.  
  
"A Clow Card, but a horrible one, oh Syaoran, what are we going to do?"  
  
"Are you sure it's a card?" he asked. She nodded, on the brink of tears, remembering the sharp pain that had just struck her. Syaoran looked up and noticed a few people had begun to argue, completely out of the blue. He heard a few shouts and looked to the cafeteria; people came running out covered in food. "Sakura we have to get to Kero, I'm sure it's a card now," he said pulling her up. He helped her get her backpack on, and threw his over his shoulder. Quickly, they ran towards Sakura's house.  
  
****  
  
"I'm glad Dad and Touya are at work," she said as she fumbled with the lock. They barged in the door and ran up to Sakura's room.  
  
Kero sat on the dresser staring at the window.  
  
"What did you two do?" Kero asked, as soon as they walked in the room.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.  
  
He turned around. "I can't believe this," he sighed, flying over to Sakura, "Follow me," he said he flew towards the basement. Sakura and Syaoran followed.  
  
****  
  
"Open it," Kero said, holding a book out to Sakura.  
  
"What's this?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"You weren't supposed to see this," he said, sighing again, "but there's no other way." Sakura looked at the title, "Myths of the future," she sat down at a table her father had set up for his studies.  
  
Sakura opened up to a random page it read "14 April 1912: a large ocean liner will sink; it will be named the Gigantic or the Titanic, up to 1500 lives will be lost, the large loss of lives will be due to a lifeboat shortage, "  
  
She flipped much further ahead. "11 September 2001: There will be an attack in America, thousands will die."  
  
"Kero, when was this written?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"In 52 BC" he responded.  
  
"But how,"  
  
"There are predictions, that hold the future and past, open to page 4, 276,"  
  
Sakura looked at the top of the page.  
  
"There's no date Kero," she said confused, "and it's continued from the last page,"  
  
"Don't worry about that, these are the uncertainties," he responded.  
  
"will know. Many years later the cards will be freed, and a girl will be chosen," Sakura read aloud. "The guardians will determine her fate, and a chosen one from another country, a descendant of Reed, will be the assistant. After the cards have been sealed back into the book, years will pass, and when the love between the chosen ones is proclaimed, the four most powerful will be released, and reek havoc on the earth unless resealed. The key of forever will be unveiled, and"  
  
"STOP!" Kero shouted, shutting the book.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You aren't even supposed to read this book, but that was important, and you needed to know, the rest you must find out on your own,"  
  
"It's so vague," Syaoran said, "Yet if you know what it's talking about it makes so much sense,"  
  
"That's the point Kid."  
  
"Well first of all, I know about you two, I mean I knew already, like in the very beginning, but I didn't know it would happen so soon," he said a little exasperated, "Fools," he responded.  
  
"What?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I thought you would be older, when you had more power, but now you have to go in their blindly, Sakura, this is a huge challenge, it's going to be harder than all of the other cards put together, and you only have a weeks time,"  
  
"How do you know all this?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I am keroberos, I know all,"  
  
"Shut up," Syaoran said.  
  
"What are the cards?" Sakura asked.  
  
"The Hope, The Despair, The Love, and The Hate,"  
  
"They don't seem too bad,"  
  
"Oh Sakura, they do, you see, the love was released when the two of you, whatever," he gave them a disgusted look.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran blushed, "Kero!" Sakura shouted.  
  
"Well," Kero tapped his foot.  
  
"It's not what you're implying!" Sakura defended herself.  
  
"I know, I know, I'm just playing," he responded, "It was just words, it couldn't possibly be much more, because, oh I wasn't supposed to say that, ignore me," he said turning to the window.  
  
"What? Tell us," Syaoran demanded.  
  
"No Kid, its up to you to figure out, I can't talk anymore, all I can say is that you have a week until they fully appear, so be prepared,"  
  
****  
  
Sakura lifted her head off of her pillow and looked to the clock; it was 4:56 am. She sighed, she hadn't slept the entire night, she was too stressed out. She stood up and went to the shower, she mine-as-well get ready for school, it was Friday, she had till next Thursday. She went downstairs to make breakfast. Slowly the sun rose, and the house was filled with wonderful smells. Her father came down.  
  
"Well, look who's up early!" he smiled.  
  
"Couldn't sleep," she responded.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Card stuff," she said putting a plate in front of him.  
  
"Oh, guess I can't help you there," he sighed.  
  
"No, sorry dad,"  
  
****  
  
Sakura sighed as she rode down the street on her skates. She felt a cold chill on her back. Something was there. She noticed Syaoran standing at the corner and slowly came to a stop as she approached him. "Syaoran?" she asked.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," he said smugly. She knew he was lying; there was something very wrong, very, very wrong. She held his hand to pull him so school. His hand was ice cold. She shuddered at the touch. He watched the ground as they approached the school. Syaoran let go of her hand and walked to his locker, not speaking a word.  
  
"Sakura!" she heard from behind her. Tomoyo ran to her friend and came to a halt as soon as she reached her. She could tell in Sakura's face something was wrong. "What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Syaoran . . ." she whispered.  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"There's something really wrong with him Tomoyo, I'm really worried," she said sadly.  
  
****  
  
"Li-kun? Li-kun? Li-kun?" asked the teacher. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. "What's the answer Li?" she asked.  
  
"Um, 45?" he asked.  
  
"Sorry Li-kun, math was last period," she said slipping a pink piece of paper on his desk. He looked at it and inwardly cursed.  
  
"Yamazaki? What's the answer?"  
  
"The Han Dynasty,"  
  
"Thank you,"  
  
Sakura looked to Tomoyo who gave her a sympathetic look. The two of them sighed.  
  
****  
  
"So, do you want to come over after school?" Sakura asked as she and Syaoran ate lunch.  
  
"Sure, after my detention though, I mean, I've got nothing else to do," he sighed.  
  
"Syaoran, if you don't want to be around me, it's okay,"  
  
"It's not that Sakura, I'd rather be with you more than anybody else, I promise," Sakura smiled.  
  
"You too," she laid her head on his shoulder. "Aren't you going to eat lunch?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not hungry," he muttered.  
  
"Syaoran, please, for me?" she said handing him a rice cake.  
  
"Oh alright," he said taking it from her.  
  
****  
  
*Monday (Three days later)*  
  
"How was your weekend Sakura-chan?" her best friend asked.  
  
"It was okay, yours?"  
  
"It was rather awesome, you want to know why?" she beamed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, I entered a contest, and I find out Thursday if I won!"  
  
"What contest?"  
  
"A video contest, oh Sakura, it's the most exciting thing in the whole world!"  
  
"I'm glad for you," she forced a smile; deep down she was really worried for Syaoran.  
  
"So how's Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I don't know, I haven't seen him since he left my house on Saturday," she admitted.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Syaoran sat on the window seat watching out the window while Sakura sat on her bed doing homework. Kero was hard at work, trying to beat the latest version of Zylon Warriors.  
  
"What time is it?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Um, almost 9:30, oh, do you want my dad to drive you home?" she asked.  
  
"No I can walk,"  
  
"No Syaoran, you're not walking."  
  
"I'll wait a little while then, I don't want to go back to that apartment for a while," he responded.  
  
"Okay then," she turned back to her homework. Syaoran had not been very sociable that afternoon. He hadn't spoken a word at dinner, except for when Fujitaka asked him about school, which he gave his standard answer `Its school'.  
  
Syaoran hopped off the window seat and sat on the floor; he leaned his back on the wall and looked at the ceiling. "Are you bored?" she asked.  
  
"No, just thinking,"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"I don't know,"  
  
"Are you sad?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Okay, if you need anything let me know," he nodded as she turned back to her homework once again.  
  
A few minutes passed and she finished her assignment. She looked over to Syaoran who had somehow managed to find a pillow, lie down and fall asleep. She walked over to him with a blanket, laid it on him, and gave him a little kiss on the forehead. "Good night Syaoran," she whispered.  
  
---The next morning---  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?" she asked.  
  
"Yea, its fine Sakura, thanks though," he said giving her a little peck on the cheek before turning and walking away. He put his hands in his pockets, and she watched him slump away until he was out of sight.  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
"How was he then?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Sad, I don't know Tomoyo, he's really worrying me," she sighed, shutting her locker.  
  
****  
  
Sakura looked to the empty seat behind her; it wasn't like Syaoran to miss school again.  
  
****  
  
"Hi, you've reached the Li Residence in Tokyo! Sorry! Neither Syaoran, Wei, or I can come to the phone, so leave a message after the beep!" BEEP  
  
"Hey Syaoran, where are you? You weren't in school, why aren't you answering? You're probably asleep, I just wanted to make sure you were okay, today was weird, the school felt awful, I can't describe it, and it's probably a card, anyway, please call back when you get a chance, sayonara."  
  
Sakura hung up the phone and looked to the Tupperware she had filled with dinner for him. Just then the phone rang. She eagerly picked it up.  
  
"Moshi Moshi?" she said.  
  
"Sakura-chan!"  
  
"Yes Tomoyo?" she said somewhat disappointed.  
  
"Nice to talk to you too,"  
  
"Sorry, I had just hoped you were Syaoran,"  
  
"Still can't get a hold of him?"  
  
"No, anyway, why are you calling?"  
  
"I just wanted to rant about how excited I am, and worried about the contest,"  
  
"Tomoyo, you can't get so excited, what if you don't get it?"  
  
"Oh! I'm just sooooo excited! I can't wait to find out, what if I do get it?"  
  
"Then you'll be ten times happier then you are now," she said happily.  
  
"Yup! I can't wait!" she squealed.  
  
"Good luck," she sighed.  
  
"Alright, I'll let you go, incase Li-kun calls, talk to you later, bye,"  
  
"Bye,"  
  
****  
  
Tuesday  
  
"He's not answering his phone, he's not in school again," Sakura nearly cried at lunch.  
  
"Oh Sakura, you need to quit it with all this sad talk, he's fine, you know Li-kun! He's probably just got Meiling over or something," she said, blowing Sakura off, "What we really need to focus on right now is my contest,"  
  
"TOMOYO!" Sakura shouted.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm really worried about Syaoran, I'm happy for you and your contest, but I think you're taking it too seriously,"  
  
"Sakura-chan! You never can take it too seriously,"  
  
"What about Syaoran?"  
  
"What about him? Sakura, he just wants attention, that's all he wants, you should just go visit him,"  
  
"I tried, there was no answer," she said sadly.  
  
"Well he can sense you right?" she asked, a little too giggly for Sakura's tastes.  
  
"Yea, what's that got to do with anything?"  
  
"He probably knows it's you at the door, and is just so sick of you that he's not answering," she laughed standing up to throw her trash away.  
  
"Tomoyo . . ." she said, but Tomoyo was out of ear shot, "The problem is I can sense him too, and he wasn't there," she muttered to herself.  
  
Tomoyo happily bounced back to the table.  
  
"So Sakura-chan! What do you think about this contest, you think I'm going to win right?"  
  
"Tomoyo, what's gotten into you?" she asked.  
  
"What do you mean Sakura?"  
  
"I know that this contest is so important to you, but if you don't win, you're going to be crushed because all you do is talk about it,"  
  
"You just don't want me to win,"  
  
"No that's not it!"  
  
"Yes Sakura, you just don't have any hope in me,"  
  
"That's it!" Sakura screamed.  
  
"Yes it is!" Tomoyo said angrily running away.  
  
"No! Tomoyo! It's the hope card!" she said, but Tomoyo was too far out of earshot. However, the hope card was not, a green smoke filled the air, and slowly made its way to Sakura, it headed past her quickly, as if it were headed towards the park. She turned around and chased it, remembering that she was supposed to be in class, but this was more important.  
  
She soon arrived at the park, winded, but in one piece. She looked around, the green must have just flown passed, she sighed and headed back to school.  
  
****  
  
"Thank you for joining us Kinomoto," she heard the teacher say when she entered the room.  
  
"Gomen nassai," she sighed, sitting down. Tomoyo smugly put her nose in the air and refused to talk to Sakura. She must have gone further than the card's powers to hurt her friend's feelings. She just wanted to break down and cry, but not in school. She took a deep breath and tried to focus on the lesson.  
  
****  
  
"And that's all for today class," the teacher said as the bell rang.  
  
Tomoyo hurriedly stood up and walked out of the room. "Tomoyo wait!" Sakura said throwing her backpack on her back and chasing her down, but Tomoyo was just too fast for her. Sakura decided it best to just go home.  
  
****  
  
She ran into her room and threw herself onto her bed in a heap of sobs.  
  
"Sakura?" Kero asked.  
  
"Leave me alone," she cried.  
  
"Sakura, calm down, you're going to make the situation worse, I understand what's wrong, but please, calm down," Sakura put the pillow over her head to block his talking out. She had been spending all her time worrying about everything, she hadn't had time to let it all soak in. She ended up crying herself to sleep.  
  
****  
  
Wednesday  
  
"Hi, you've reached the Li Residence in Tokyo! Sorry! Neither Syaoran, Wei, or I can come to the phone, so leave a message after the beep!" BEEP  
  
"Syaoran, you weren't in school again, one of the cards showed up yesterday, it had possessed Tomoyo, Syaoran, I need to talk to you, where are you? Please, I miss you, I called your cell, and I called your house, it's really important, Syaoran? Ugh! Okay, if you get this message call me back on my cell. PLEASE! Bye."  
  
****  
  
Syaoran sat at the kitchen table. He didn't know what was happening, what had overcome him, but it had to stop, before he hurt somebody, physically or mentally. Nobody would care if he just disappeared. He looked to the knife in his hand and to his wrist. He wasn't in the mood for pain; he needed the quickest way possible. He decided cutting himself would be too much pain. He walked into the bathroom and looked through the medicine cabinet. Maybe he could make up some odd concoction that would kill him on the spot. There was Tylenol, cough syrup, Aspirin, an old medication of Wei's, and a few unlabeled bottles. He took them in the kitchen and sat down at the table. He slowly opened each bottle and dumped them out on the table. He looked over them. One of the unlabeled bottles had little red pills in it. He remembered Wei specifically telling him not to take them. He wondered what they were for, and set them to the side, they were a possibility.  
  
Sakura ran down the street, Tomoyo was mad at her, that had never happened before, something was seriously wrong. She rounded the corner, and could see the top of Syaoran's apartment, she bolted at full speed. He just had to be there. Her feet pounded up the steps as she took deep breaths, trying not too loose her breath. She came to his door and knocked.  
  
Syaoran heard the door but decided it best not to answer it, he was on a mission and needed to complete it, now. The knocking became more incessant and he became tense. He picked the knife back up again, and put it to his wrist, this way would be quicker. Just then Sakura barged in the door and shouted. "Syaoran!" he didn't answer, rather he slammed the knife down on the table in an effort to conceal it. He inwardly cursed, then it hit him, she wasn't in the room yet, maybe she left, he took the knife back out and heard a scream. He looked up to see a shocked Sakura. "Syaoran!" she screeched running over to him. He looked her in the eyes, he seemed to have all of his soul sucked out of him. She pulled the knife out of his hand and looked at the pills on the table. It was then clear to her what was about to happen.  
  
"Sakura, leave, please,"  
  
"Syaoran no!" she screamed, near hysterics. She looked him deep in the eyes, it wasn't him. "Syaoran, what's wrong?"  
  
"Sakura, I need you to go now," he said standing up.  
  
"NO SYAORAN! Why were you going to do this?" she said waving her hand at the table.  
  
"Sakura, please,"  
  
"SYAORAN PLEASE!" She put her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder. He had a pang of reality, but it was soon gone, for that split second, he knew what was wrong, but then it was gone. Deep in his mind, he tried his hardest to over come it. Sakura's presence had brought it out. He felt it again, and this time he gasped. Sakura let go and looked at him. He put his hands to his head and collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Help," he whispered. Tears began to flood his eyes.  
  
She knelt down next to him, "Syaoran," she whispered.  
  
"Sakura, it's me, please say," he stopped forgetting what he was going to say.  
  
"Say what?" she asked.  
  
"I can't remember," he said sitting back up. Just then he groaned in pain.  
  
"Syaoran, what is it?"  
  
"Say the card," he coughed.  
  
"What card?"  
  
"Des . . ." he forgot again.  
  
"DESPAIR!" she screamed. Suddenly a large gust of wind filled the room. The two of them stood up and backed to the wall. Slowly the wind darkened until a black shadow had formed, it spun around the room. Syaoran held Sakura close as the wind nearly blew her away. Slowly, as if dissolving, it melded into a smaller form and flew out of the window. Sakura looked to Syaoran who just stared at the window in dismay.  
  
"That . . ."  
  
"The despair card," he whispered, he turned to Sakura. "Oh god Sakura, I'm so sorry, I'm so very sorry," he said putting his hands on her face. He pulled her face to his and gave her a kiss on the lips. He broke it and apologized again, before kissing her once more. She returned it, passionately; glad to have the real Syaoran back. They ended it and he pulled her close for a hug, tears forming in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Sakura, I knew, but I didn't realize it until I saw you again, it has been so long, I'm so sorry,"  
  
"It's okay Syaoran," she looked up at him with wet streaks on her face.  
  
"Don't cry," he said rubbing his hand down the side of her face, wiping the tears off. "I'm so sorry I made you worry, I'm so sorry Sakura,"  
  
"It's okay Syaoran, it was a card, and you couldn't help it,"  
  
"I wouldn't think a card could possess me, which is worrisome," he said a bit shakily. She laid her head on his chest and sighed and looking out of the window. "I wonder where it went."  
  
"I don't know," he whispered, "I guess we'll find out tomorrow,"  
  
"Yea,"  
  
****  
  
"So I missed the almost a week of school," Syaoran said sadly. "Do you know how much make up work that's going to be?"  
  
"Aw Syaoran I'll help you catch up,"  
  
"That's why I love you so much," he said, kissing her while grabbing her plate. He took them over to the sink and plopped them in. "You know, your little guardian isn't much of a help," he pointed out.  
  
"I know, I wish he would have said you were the one possessed by the despair card,"  
  
"Well at least we know where one of them was dwelling, just three more to go," he walked into the living room. Sakura was at his heals.  
  
"Oh! That's what I wanted to talk to you about! Tomoyo! She was possessed by the hope card, I figured it out, and it looked like it was headed towards, the park, but I chased it there and it was gone. She's still mad at me," Syaoran put his arms around her.  
  
"Tomoyo doesn't stay mad Sakura, just call her after we get this all taken care of, and then it'll all be back t normal,"  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
"Besides, how could anyone stay mad at you?" he said kissing her, "You probably should go home, I don't want your dad to worry about you,"  
  
"You're going to be fine right?"  
  
"Sakura, I feel completely back to normal, I promise," he smiled, his tone of voice was so much softer than the past week or so, she knew she had the old Syaoran back. She gave him one last kiss before grabbing her keys and heading towards the door.  
  
"Let's meet tomorrow, incase something happens," he said, "How about I pick you up at your house," he suggested.  
  
Sakura smiled, "I'd love that," she closed the door on her way out. Syaoran looked out of the window, it was dark, he quickly ran to the door and flung it open. Sakura was walking down the stairs.  
  
"Sakura!" she turned up to him. "I'll walk you home," she smiled, waiting for him. He slung his coat over his shoulder and remembered to lock the door on his way out.  
  
****  
  
"Thanks for walking with me," she said as they approached her home.  
  
"Anytime," Just then Sakura could hear voices from the side of her house.  
  
"Do you hear th . . ." Syaoran put a finger to her lips as the two of them slowly walked towards the sound. It was coming from the back yard.  
  
"Who's your dad is with?" Syaoran whispered. Fujitaka and a woman were sitting on a yard swing in the backyard.  
  
"I can't tell," she squinted; the woman turned her face towards Fujitaka.  
  
"I really should be going," she said, rising from her seat. "I think the merger will be very excited to hear this news," she smiled.  
  
"Tomoyo's mom," she whispered. "They work together a lot," she pointed out, "Never have gotten along though, because she was mad that my dad married my mom,"  
  
"Oh," Syaoran said under his breath. Fujitaka stood up and stepped towards Sonomi. Slowly, their faces came close to one another, Sakura's mouth hung agape.  
  
"That doesn't look like business if you ask me," he snickered. Sakura stared in horror as her father and Tomoyo's mother kissed.  
  
"Something is not right about that," Sakura sighed, "They would never," she stopped herself mid sentence. "Could it be," she and Syaoran looked at each other.  
  
"The love card," they said in unison. Suddenly the entire area was filled with a wind with a pink hue. Fujitaka and Sonomi didn't seem to notice, or even be affected by it, as they deepened their kiss, however Sakura and Syaoran noticed the cloud like figure speed off in the night, towards the park. The two of them took off full speed across the street, and headed to the park.  
  
"Did you get anything from that?" Sonomi asked after she and Sakura's father had broken the kiss.  
  
"Not at all," he replied.  
  
"This never happened," she reassured herself.  
  
"No it didn't" he agreed.  
  
****  
  
Sakura and Syaoran came to a sudden halt as the pink wind seemed to fly into the penguin slide. Just then "No! I'm sick and tired of your lies!" the two of them heard, it sounded like it was coming from the swing set. They slowly lurked over to the area, to see what was happening.  
  
"Well, I'm sick and tired of you always telling me to shut up, you never let me talk!"  
  
it was Chiharu and Takashi.  
  
"Well, if you didn't always say such stupid things, then maybe I wouldn't have to shut you up," she retorted.  
  
"Well I didn't know you felt that way," he said, hurt.  
  
"Well I do!" she shouted back.  
  
"You act like you don't love me anymore," he said quietly, sitting down on the swing. Chiharu stood in front of him, staring.  
  
"Well maybe I don't," she said sharply.  
  
"It wasn't this way yesterday,"  
  
"Well today I had a revelation,"  
  
"If that's the way you want it," he stood up, and turned to leave.  
  
"I do, Takashi! I HATE YOU,"  
  
Sakura was shocked, never in her life had she ever heard those words out of Chiharu's mouth, and never in a million years would she think they'd be directed at Takashi.  
  
Sakura felt the sharp pains in her insides once again, she almost shouted out, but realized Chiharu and Takashi would hear her. Instead she collapsed backwards onto the ground.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran nearly shouted, "What's wrong?"  
  
"That pain again," she winced, she wanted it to go away.  
  
He pulled her close, "Sakura, do you think?"  
  
"A card?" she asked.  
  
"Yea, those two would never fight,"  
  
"Which card?" she asked, unable to focus on anything.  
  
"Hate," he whispered. Just then the area was filled with a red glow. A large wind picked up, Sakura suddenly felt better and sat up to watch the spectacle. Neither Chiharu nor Takashi seemed to notice what was happening around them.  
  
The red glow slowly pooled together until it was one mass that flew into the penguin slide. For a moment, it seemed as though the slide was glowing, then just as quickly as it came, the glow left.  
  
Takashi walked off sadly into the night.  
  
"Poor guy," Syaoran sighed.  
  
****  
  
"These cards aren't the same as the regular cards," Syaoran said. He was sitting cross legged on the floor. His back was leaning against Sakura's bed. Sakura had laid her head on his legs and was looking at the ceiling. Kero watched the two of them, listening intently to their conversation.  
  
"How so?" she asked.  
  
"Well, remember how when things would happen, and say the park would be destroyed, or something like that, people would forget, and it would all be back to normal after the card was sealed?"  
  
"Yea,"  
  
"People aren't forgetting with these cards,"  
  
"I know, like, Tomoyo is still mad at me,"  
  
"And when Takashi walked away from Chiharu, I just felt so bad, like it was our fault," he said, taking a strand of her hair and moving it behind her ear.  
  
"I know,"  
  
"It's not your fault guys," Kero finally spoke.  
  
"It feels like it though," Sakura responded.  
  
"Everything will work out fine in the end, it always has," he said, looking towards the window.  
  
"Thanks Kero," Sakura smiled.  
  
"So, can you guys update me with everything that happened today?"  
  
They had yet to tell Kero, "How do you know stuff happened today?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I know all." He replied. A smirk came to Syaoran's face and Sakura giggled, "Hey kid, you didn't tell me to shut up," Kero smiled.  
  
"I know, I'm not possessed by a card anymore, but you knew that already didn't you?"  
  
"You? A card? That's not supposed to be able to happen," he said worriedly.  
  
"I thought you knew all," Sakura teased.  
  
"Sakura, this is serious, if the kid could be possessed by one of them, their power must be stronger than I expected," he sighed, "You guys have got a big day ahead of you, I'd get some sleep if I were you," he said looking at the clock, it was almost eleven.  
  
Sakura sat up, "Be right back," she said heading down the stairs. She looked for her dad, but he was nowhere to be found, so she went down to the library. Sure enough, there he was, engaged in is work as usual.  
  
"Dad?" she asked.  
  
"Yea?" he said without looking up.  
  
"Do you mind if Syaoran spends the night again? It's late and I don't want him to walk home now,"  
  
"Oh I don't know Sakura, why don't you ask your brother to take him home,"  
  
"Dad, Touya doesn't like him," he looked up from his work, "besides, he's asleep."  
  
"I know Sakura, but, I don't know, the other night he was already asleep, so it was okay, but er," he paused, looking to his daughter sweet face.  
  
"Dad, you know I'd never do anything, and besides, we've got some major cards stuff tomorrow, and the three of us are working out some details,"  
  
"Three?"  
  
"Kero, remember?"  
  
"Yea, well I guess, as long as you promise me,"  
  
"Dad, you know I'd never do anything, and Kero is there anyways,"  
  
"Oh alright, if he wants a sleeping bad there's one in the closet,"  
  
"Thanks dad," she said giving him a little peck on the cheek.  
  
"Good night," he smiled.  
  
"You too," she said heading back up the steps, she shuddered on the way up and looked back into the basement, the book that Kero showed them the other day seemed to glow for a split second. `Weird . . .' she thought.  
  
****  
  
"Yea, so just watch out for her okay?" Sakura heard Kero say as she entered the room.  
  
"Watch out for who?" she asked.  
  
"Tomoyo at the battle tomorrow, I've got no doubt that she's going to be there videoing as usual," Syaoran said, a little annoyed.  
  
"Aw Syaoran, she wants to feel like a part of it," she said throwing a sleeping bag at him.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"You're staying here tonight," Syaoran smiled.  
  
****  
  
"Sakura, wake up," Syaoran said as he tried to shake her awake. "Sakura," she wouldn't budge.  
  
"Here kid, watch and take notes," Kero said flying over to the sleeping figure.  
  
"SAKURA YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Kero screamed right in her face.  
  
Sakura jolted up. "Kero!" she screamed.  
  
"Sorry, I was tired of waiting!" Kero screamed, pulling the blankets off of her.  
  
"Sorry Sakura," Syaoran said from behind Kero.  
  
"It's like this every morning," she gave Kero the evil eye, he just smiled innocently.  
  
****  
  
Tomoyo sat, completely ignoring Sakura. Sakura had said hi when she entered the room, but Tomoyo hadn't responded. However when Syaoran said hi, she did respond, he gave Sakura a sympathetic look. Syaoran looked to Eriol who just shrugged.  
  
Sakura sighed and focused on the lesson. At lunch, she and Syaoran sat under their usual tree eating lunch.  
  
"I don't like this feeling," she complained.  
  
"What feeling?" he asked worried that the pain from before may be returning.  
  
"Waiting, knowing it's coming soon, and there is nothing we can do bust sit around and wait,"  
  
"I know what you mean," he sighed.  
  
Just then there was a large gust of wind through the area, and it became dark, as if a storm were coming through. Small rain droplets began to form on the ground. Sakura and Syaoran packed up their things and ran into the building.  
  
"I think it's here," he said turning to Sakura, the two of them just looked out of the window.  
  
"I'm worried Syaoran," she muttered, he looked to her.  
  
"It'll be okay," he responded.  
  
"I mean, what if we're not strong enough, what if Kero was right? The whole world will come to an end and it will be our fault,"  
  
"Remember what else Kero said?" he asked, Sakura shook her head, "Everything will work out fine in the end, it always has" he looked to Sakura, who's face brightened a bit. "It'll be fine Sakura," he reassured her.  
  
****  
  
Syaoran ran across the park, be was being chased by a black cloud. He stopped, dead in his tracks, as the large cloud rushed towards him. "SYAORAN NO!" Sakura screamed, but it was too late, he was knocked to the ground, unconscious, the cloud rushed towards her. She pulled out her staff, but it was too late, she was out cold. The sound of a bell awoke her.  
  
"No!" she shouted. A few eyes looked to her.  
  
"Sakura, are you okay?" Syaoran asked.  
  
She looked oddly around the room, and outside, it was pouring rain. "I don't know," she said as se continued to examine the room. She slowly stood up, and grabbed Syaoran's hand for comfort, as they headed out of the room. There was a presence, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.  
  
"Sakura?" he asked, very confused.  
  
"Don't you feel that?" she asked looking up to him.  
  
"The card? Yea," he said, "Don't let it get to you, you're going to get psyched out, and you need to be in your right mind," he said solemnly.  
  
****  
  
"I can sense it from the park," Sakura muttered. She, along with Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Kero stood out front of her house. It was dark and the storm had stopped.  
  
"Let's go there then!" Tomoyo squealed. She was excited. Sakura and Syaoran were wearing yet another homemade costume, made by the one and only Tomoyo. They were matching green and blue, and very cute. The foursome ran towards the park. When they arrived, it was a sight to behold. The Penguin slide was glowing green, red and pink.  
  
"What a great shot," Tomoyo said in awe. As soon as her voice rung out, the slide turned to face them. The face of the hideously mangled slide looked dark and evil.  
  
"Crap," Syaoran said, "How are we supposed to stop that thing?"  
  
It took a step towards them. "Thunder!" Sakura screamed, a flash of lightning headed towards the slide, and bounced off. "Syaoran you too,"  
  
"THUNDER" "LIGHTNING" The two of them shouted. Two bolts of energy hit the slide and a red glow came out of it. The red glow formed into a clow card figure. It was a girl, an evil frown plastered to her face, and a red hue. She resembled the fight card, with a simpler outfit, and an x shape on her forehead. She stood with her arms crossed, as if to be waiting.  
  
"Let's try it again," Syaoran whispered. This time, a green glow came out, and formed into a young boy. He was wearing overalls, and had a green hue. He had a star on his forehead. He too stood with his arms crossed, waiting for something.  
  
The third time, a pink glow came out, it was a swan-like princess girl. She had wings, and had a pink hue with a heart on her forehead.  
  
Then the foursome was left with only the slide. However, it was not the usual blue and white slide, it was all black. Sakura and Syaoran tried one more time, and this time a shadow-like figure came out. It resembled shadow in that it was cloaked, yet it had a face, a sad face, at that. An upside-down crescent moon was on it's forehead.  
  
The penguin slide vanished for a split second and instantly reappeared in it's original spot, with it's original colors.  
  
"Are they the cards?" Tomoyo asked, Sakura and Syaoran nodded, "I didn't ask you Sakura," she said smugly, still angry.  
  
"Tomoyo, this isn't the time," Syaoran said sharply, he wanted anything more than having Sakura be distracted at this moment.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran stepped towards the cards; they had to beat them, here and now. Sakura noticed the green boy and the pink girl seemed to move to one side while the black and the red seemed to move towards the other. Suddenly, the red card sent a beam towards the pink.  
  
"It looks as if they are fighting each other," Syaoran noted.  
  
"You guys should help one of the sides," Kero recommended.  
  
"Which one Kero?" Sakura asked.  
  
"That's up to you," he responded.  
  
Sakura tried to remember, when the hope card had been released, a green glow flew to the park. When the hate card had been released it was red. It was black when Syaoran had been relieved of the burden of the despair card, and pink when her father and Tomoyo's mother had kissed.  
  
"We should fight with the pink and green," Sakura said.  
  
"Why?" Syaoran wondered.  
  
"They are the good side, maybe if we help them, we can defeat the bad, and seal the good," Sakura thought.  
  
"I think you may be right," he said, the two of them rushed to the aid of the pastel-like cards.  
  
The two towering cards looked down at the small humans. They smiled. Again, a red beam was shot at them, sending the pink card flying. Sakura rushed to her aid. Syaoran sent a beam of lightning at the black card. It looked angry. Then another at the red. The red fell backwards.  
  
"It must have used some of it's energy to attack," Syaoran said. "Maybe if we get them to attack, we can wear them out,"  
  
The red card sat up and attacked again, and Syaoran hit it once more. The pink card was becoming week. Sakura tried to think of a way to heal it, the only way to heal it was to seal it. She stood up, just as another red beam shot at them, knocking Sakura to the ground. "Sakura!" Tomoyo shouted, forgetting her anger. Just then the green card sent a beam of light towards the red card, at the same time as Syaoran sent another lightning bolt. The red card fell back once more.  
  
Sakura stood back up, stumbling a little at first. She twirled her wand. "Clow card!" she shouted.  
  
"Return to the guise which thou shalt be! CLOW CARD! Discard thine old form and be reborn! Under the Name of Sakura thy new mistress! LOVE CARD!"  
  
"Sakura no!" Syaoran shouted. The card began to warp, until it formed into a thin sheet of paper in front of her. She looked to Syaoran.  
  
"It's on our side now," she smiled.  
  
Sakura walked over to he green card. "May I seal you?" she asked. The card nodded while she sealed it. "HOPE CARD!" She looked at the two new cards in her hands and smiled. She turned to the other cards, the red one seemed week enough.  
  
"Sakura, you capture the red card, and I'll take care of the black one," he said shaking her hand. She nodded. "LOVE, HOPE, I CALL YOU!" Sakura screamed, the two cards came out. The hope card went to Syaoran, to help against the despair, while the love assisted Sakura in attacking the hate. The love card sent a pink energy ball at the Hate. The red being crumpled to the ground.  
  
While she sealed the card, while Syaoran sent beams of energy towards the despair card, as did the Hope card. It was his showdown for being possessed by despair for so long.  
  
"HATE CARD!" He heard, just as the red glow disappeared. Their attacks weren't weakening the card, then he remembered, if it attacked.  
  
"You want to get me again?" he asked. Sakura turned to Syaoran.  
  
"No Syaoran!" she shouted.  
  
"Come get me!" the card rushed at full speed, Sakura looked and ran as fast as she could. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Sakura made it just in time, and took the hit for Syaoran. She collapsed to the ground, as did the despair card. Knocking out the card mistress took a lot of energy.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran and Tomoyo rushed to her side. Sakura's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Sakura, can you seal the card?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Tomoyo you . . . talked . . . to me," she said quietly and slowly.  
  
"Sakura, seal the card," Tomoyo said again.  
  
"Return to the guise," she coughed. Syaoran ran his hand down the side of her face.  
  
"Sakura, please," he pleaded.  
  
"Which thou shalt be! CLOW CARD!" The card began to warp, it screamed as it began to shrink. "Discard thine old form and be reborn!" she sighed, and closed her eyes.  
  
"Sakura," he whispered.  
  
"Under the Name of Sakura thy new mistress!" Sakura coughed, and coughed again.  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo shouted. "I'm sorry!" she cried.  
  
"Yamazaki, I love you, I'm so sorry," Sakura could hear, she didn't quite know how, but she could. "Sakura, please," she heard Syaoran whisper.  
  
"Despair card," she whispered.  
  
****  
  
Syaoran laid his head on Sakura's stomach, crying. She was no longer breathing, she had saved his life, but given hers. Tomoyo sat curled in a a ball, sobbing. The Hope and Love sat watching the scene. Syaoran felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up. A small green boy was standing above him.  
  
"There's always hope," it whispered. Syaoran backed away from Sakura, and the little boy kneeled next to her. He put a hand over her heart and she too began to glow a green hue. The boy backed away. Slowly she lifted in the air. A wind filled the area, and she turned around in a circle. Within a moment she had disappeared.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted. "No!" His only love had been taken away, the card mistress was dead.  
  
Again, he felt a hand on hit shoulder. He turned around and there she stood, as good as new. She seemed to have a new life in her. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him with all she had inside of her. When she broke the kiss, he looked into her eyes. "I love you Sakura," he said as the area suddenly filled with one last pink glow. The two of them smiled at the beautiful sight.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran sat on the couch, talking about the nights events. Syaoran took a piece of hair out of Sakura's face and put it behind her ear. "I love you so much," he said lifting her chin up and kissing her lightly. Slowly he leaned back on the couch, pulling Sakura on top of him. He ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
"I love you too," she whispered, nestling her head in the groove of his neck. "Kero was right," she said.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Everything turned out alright," she smiled closing her eyes.  
  
"Sweet dreams," he said, flipping out the light behind him.  
  
"Seep tight," she whispered.  
  
****  
  
"Yea, Sakura's at my house, she had a rough night with the cards," Tomoyo told Sakura's father, when he called asking where she was.  
  
"Thanks for being such a good friend to her," he said.  
  
"Anytime," she responded. They hung up. Tomoyo had realized that she was possessed by the hope card, and when she received a decline letter for her video, realized that she really had been over reacting, and instantly forgave Sakura.  
  
****  
  
Sakura sat on the floor of her bedroom. She ran her fingers over the four new cards. They were hers, never to cause trouble again. Just then there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in," she responded, she had stayed home from school that Friday because she was still worn out from the night before. The familiar face of Syaoran peeked in the door.  
  
He had a brown paper bag. "From me and Tomoyo," he said handing them to her. He sat opposite from her. She opened it up, and inside there were homemade cookies. "We made them in cooking class," he smiled.  
  
"You two are the best," she smiled, popping one of the tiny morsels in her mouth. "There perfect, just like you," she said, closing the bag up.  
  
"It's over,"  
  
"I know," she said, leaning her back on the side of her bed.  
  
"That means we can have a normal life again,"  
  
"Well I wouldn't say exactly normal," Kero said flying out of his drawer.  
  
"You know what I mean, stuffed animal," he kidded.  
  
"What did you call me?" Kero said angrily.  
  
"You're right, not exactly normal," she giggled.  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door, Touya peered in. "Oh, the Chinese gaki is here,"  
  
"Touya," she grumbled.  
  
"Just kidding," He said, "Just wanted to congratulate you two on last night, I watched Tomoyo's little tape, and let you know you have visitors downstairs." Sakura stood up and grabbed Syaoran's hand, pulling him along with her.  
  
"Tomoyo! Eriol!" Sakura smiled.  
  
"I,"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I," Tomoyo looked as if she were going to cry.  
  
"Tomoyo?'  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura,"  
  
Sakura ran down to her friend and gave her a hug. Sakura giggled a little bit, "It's good to have you back Tomoyo!" she smiled.  
  
"It's good to be back,"  
  
****  
  
The four of them sat down to dinner with Fujitaka, Touya, and Kero. Just then Eriol stood up. "I just wanted to make an announcement," he said. All eyes turned to him.  
  
"Now that all the cards have been officially sealed, and the mistress is officially the strongest magician on earth," he handed Sakura a key, "I wanted to present her with this,"  
  
"What is it Eriol?" she asked.  
  
"It's the key of forever,"  
  
"The what?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"The key of forever, it can control all the cards at once Sakura, it holds more power than you could ever imagine, use it wisely, and keep it in good condition" he smiled, "After all, one of these days," he looked to Syaoran, "You'll have to pass it down to one of your children," he smirked. Syaoran blushed.  
  
He sat back down and squeezed Tomoyo's hand that was sitting on the table. Sakura smiled at the action, and looked towards the window.  
  
Everything was almost back to normal, and as usual, turned out alright in the end.  
  
The End  
  
Please Review!!!!! 


End file.
